Finding Freedom and My Future
by Jessiwazhere
Summary: Continuation of Finding Freedom. This story will continue to follow Aaron and his story. Non-sexual M/m spanking.
1. chapter 1

After my last third floor debacle the Cam's decided to start job training me in their family business. It was deffinately not what I was expecting. They were kind of like investment bankers and pseudo entrepreneurs. They would find businesses that were failing, invest money into job training and coaching, hire someone to go into the business and hire people they knew would help grow the business, find people who could advertise their company, and find ways to bring in more investors.

The Cam's were bringing me in because they thought I had a good eye for finding valubale products so that they could invest in the manufactures and suppliers of those companies. The training I was going through was hard but also chalenging, and usually after I finished one of their lessons I felt accaccomplished.

In other words I was in love with their business and I could totally see myself doing this for the rest of my life.

Since the Cam's were training me themselves I didn't have to worry about a college tuition.That alone lifeted a load off my shoulders and I was able to put my focus on learning the trade. I stayed out of trouble mostly in the last three months since being dragged over the coals for being on the third floor and baracading myself in, I had only had a few minor punishments. Mostly because when I am tired I don't have the best attitude.

The nightmares are still coming frequently but they don't leave me in a panic like they did when I first came here. I still wake up a few times a night, but with me spending all day training I am tired enough in the evenings I fall asleep fast, and am tired enough when a nightmare wakes me up I am able to fall back to sleep. So far things are looking up for me and I am looking forward to actually earning my keep around here.


	2. Chapter 2

"--and that is why you have all your information together and in sight when you make a call to a business owner. They always have questions and they expect exact answers, if you don't have those they see you as incompetent and you most likely will loose the oppertunity at a contract with them." Ray finished the lesson we had been working on today. They were going to let me make check in calls with some of their companies after they taught me what information we were looking to get, and how to double check that information to make sure when they looked over the financial reports everything added up.

Most of the lessons I had been learning lately were about numbers; keeping track of all the business and how much was invested, today was new and I was excited to actually be doing something business wise.

I was saving all the notes I had taken down on the new notebook computer they had bought me and getting ready to head down stairs when Ray said he wanted me to go wait in the office because they wanted to have a meeting with me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked worriedly, hoping they hadn't found out about me jumping on the couch and breaking the back legs off when I kicked Jonah's ass in a video game last month.

"Why, you have anything to tell us?" Ray asked suspiciously.

 _Dammit, they know_.

"No." I answered innocently. His raised eyebrow and darkening look made me rush to grab my things. "I'll meet you in the office" I called over my shoulder as I headed down the stairs to put my things in my room.

I had a desk in my room and it was covered in papers and books on everything that had to do with my job. It was cluttered but that was the only area of my room I didn't worry about getting messy. I laid my notebook on top of a small stack of papers before searching in my armoire for some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

One of the rules of working with the Cam's was I had to dress as if I would have an important meeting at any moment every day. Gordon had taken me to town as a suprise before starting my lesson so I could buy some button down shirts, dress pants, ties, dress shoes, and even a few suits. I had some guy who worked in the store lead me around and pick out what he said would fit me the best. He had me try on practically the whole store before we settled on a professional wardrobe. It was worth every minute though because everything fit me perfect and I looked awesome.

I put on some olive colored joggers and a dark gray henley shirt. Finding one of my favorite pairs of socks, I was ready to face 'The Quad'. Hopefully I could leave with my ass intact, and they continue to be none the wiser to the broken couch.

Jonah had oficially moved out in the middle of his second semester he wants to graduate as quickly as possible so now he is a full time student. He was having a hard time going from his school to here everyday and still having time to do his homework and and hour workout so, after a few weeks of comprimising and begging the Cam's found him an apartment near his school. He is to check in every weekend either by phone call or a visit.

Trevor had stopped coming around after he started his second semester of school; the Cam's said he moved in with a girlfriend and told them he didn't need their help anymore and that he could take care of himself. I thought it was a douche thing for him to do considering they had payed for him to go to school, but after he moved out he quit going to school too and moved away. We have no idea where he went...probably Cali like he said he would.

That left me akone with the Cam's and things were a lot quiter. I think they all banded together and decided to keep me busy. Every evening at dinner one of them would ask if I would help them with something and it would take a few hours to get done. Things like changing the oil in one of the cars, updating the computers (that took a whole week of nights), re-organizing the library (also a week), teaching me to cook, and my ultimate favorite martial arts. Glen taought me martial arts for two hours three nights a week. He said I was a natural because I was able to pick up what he was teaching me quickly. That has been why the nightmares dont scare me anymore...because I know I could defend myself now...I am not weak.

Once I was changed I slowly made my way to the office. I wasn't really excited to get there so I figured taking my time couldn't hurt. Especially since I might be going there for punishment. I opted for the stairs instead of the elevator and once I made it to the first floor I quietly approched the door hoping they were discussing why I was here and I might be better prepared to fight my case. I pressed my ear against the door and listened for any sign of a conversation going on but there was only silence.

Cutting my losses I opened the door and stepped in to find the office was empty. Thinking this might be my only chance to get a good look of everything in here. I rushed to the desk and sat in the padded leather office chair. It was as comfortable as I had imagined it to be. I then started pulling at the drawers but the were all locked except for the centered long drawer the was only an inch or so deep and flush against the work top. All I found were pencils, pens, paper clips, and two magic erasers.

I didn't bother getting up to look through the book shelves or the locked file cabinet, knowing I wouldn't find anything so I settled for spinning in the chair. It was pretty fun especailly when I crossed my legs and used my arms to spin myself. I was so distracted with spinning I didn't hear the door open.

I was going pretty fast and watching the room spin around me. I noticed a change though and immediately stopped my self and jumped up as I came face to face with four slightly amused Cam's. Realizing where I was sitting I jumped to my feet which was a huge mistake because I was now very dizzy. I promptly fell on my face behind the desk.

 _Shit._ I thought to myself as I lay on the floor and watch the spinning room starting to slow down.

I heard laughter from the other side of the desk and huffed in irritation.

"You know I could be injured!" I grouched as I slowly sat up.

"It's your own fault" Ray said with a chuckle as I used the desk to pull myself up and stood brushing myself off.

"What exactly is it you are doing on that side of the desk?" Ken asked cynically with a raised brow.

I hadn't planned on them walking in on me and wasn't prepared to answer that kind of question.

"Uh...I was...just...uh..." I was drawing a blank. It was pretty sad on my part. Luckily I caught sight of the chair I had just been spinning in and came up with a good excuse.

"I was just testing out your fancy chair." I said excitedly; and feeling stupid for being excited over that.

Gordon shook his head as they all walked across the office to the couch. Ray, Ken, and Glen all sat down while Gordon pulled one of the chairs that was facing the desk over to face the couch. Once he had the chair centered he looked towards me a snapped his fingers pointing to the chair, a silent command for me to have a seat.

I slowly stalked over and plopped down in the chair crossing my arms defensively. Gordon grabbed the other chair and set it off to the side of the couch before seating himself. Now I was facing all four Cambridge men.

 _Whatever they are beinging me in here for must be huge._ I thought to myself starting to worry about just what kind of trouble I was in.

 _Would they kick me out just for breaking the couch?_ The idea of havine to leave what I had grown to see as my home and famile, more importantly my future, made my stomach twist in anxiety.

"I didn't mean to break the couch!" I blurted out thinking about how lost I would be if I was kicked out.

 _Maybe I could go live with Caden or Jack or...if I absolutely had no options, Wren._

"I knew you were hiding something!" Ray exclaimed giving me a glower.

"What did you do to the couch?" Glen asked confused.

"Uh...well, I was playing a game with Jonah and when I won I jumped up on the couch and the back legs snapped off." I answered nervously.

They all looked at me with a blank look on their faces.

"This isn't about that couch is it?" I asked unhappy I had just told on myself.

"No but we will be discussing how you are to treat other peoples belongings" Gordon replied resolutely.

All of them had a serious look on their face. It was really starting to freak me out.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"What' no!"

"Of course not."

"No way kid you'r stuck with us."

"Never in a million years."

They all said at the same time.

 _That's a releif._ I thought as I relaxed into my chair and uncrossed my arms.

They all shared a look as if they were having a silent conversation before they all looked back at mme and Glen asked, "Aaron, you know we love you right?"

I looked at him in confusion as I nodded yes.

"We brought you here to discuss the idea of bringing in a new group of kids." Ray said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oka-y." I answered not knowing what to think about that.

"We wanted to make sure that you understood us bringing in new kids does not mean you are no longer important to us." Ray explained. "Do you realize you are the only one we have brought into the business?" He asked after I nodded yes.

"I am?" I asked skeptically.

They all nodded. "This business has been in our family for almost seventy years and you will be the first employee that doesnt have the Cambridge name." Ken said with a smirk on his face.

"That being said, you are more to us than just one of the kids we take in, you are family. Jack, Wren, Caden; they are family too. They may have moved out but they are still loved and we see them and talk to them regularly." Ray said with a smile.

"I don't understand, why are you guys telling me this?" I asked unsure where they were going with all this.

"We are bringing in new guys and it may take up a lot of our time and it is goong to affect you too. We might not be able to spend a lot of one on one time with you for a few months because we will be helping them. We wanted to warn you so you don't feel like we are blowing you off." Glen explained giving me a concerned look.

"What about my training?" I asked still unsure there was I wasn't being kicked out.

"You'll still have that every day and eventually you will be actually researching businesses and giving your educated opinion on the businesses we decide to invest in...it's a valuable position and we are placing a lot of trust into your findings on these businesses. We all really think you will do great." Gordon replied proudly.

 _I get_ _to stay!_ I thought happily.

"When are these new guys coming? And do I have to go through all that again too?" I asked thinking about the first meal I shared with them and the thing with Wren.

"Nopw you are way past all that, you will continue your training. The only difference is we will expect you to set a good example. All these kids are in a bad place in their lives and we will be as strict with them as we were when you first came here. You will have to get back in the habbit of addressing us correctly, and if they ask you any questions you give them honest answers no pranks or tricks." Ken explaimed firmly.

 _Well there goes all my fun._ I thought sulking.

"Stop pouting, we all know you can be wild and most the time we put up with it but that's not what these kids need right now they need strict rules and schedules to get them on a better path, and since you live here that means you have to help...consider it part of your job." Ken said with a strict glare.

 _Geez, I haven't even done anything...yet._ I mused knowing this wasn't over. _Who else was gonna keep their blood._ _flowing?_ I thought happily.

"Aaron stop smiling. We will be watching you, brat." Ken said seriously.

"Ugh, fine! I won't cause trouble. I'll be good." I huffed. "When will they be coming?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know how much longer I would be an 'only child'.

"We put the website up last Thursday and the newspaper ad yesterday. Sign in is the first of the month." Gordon answered

I sighed dejectedly. _Only a week and a half left before a new group moves in. What if they like one of them better than me and they change their minds?_ I thought to myself anxiously.

I feel a hand pat my leg. "You're not going anywhere Aaron. This is your home now. You don't have anything to worry about." Ray said reassuringly.

 _What he can read monds now?_ I thought to myself. _That's a little scary._

I nodded my reply. "Can I go now?" I asked hoping this was over.

Gordon stood up. "Yeah, why don't you show me the couch you broke." He answered with a stern look.

I rolled my eyes as I stood hearing a few chuckles as we headed towards the door.

 _Dammit!_ I thought sourly. _I was hoping they forgot about the couch._

The elevator up to the second floor felt crowded even though it was just me and Gordon. I knew I was going to be punished I was just hoping it wouldn't be my ass that suffered for it.

Once we arrived in the entertainment room the broken couch stood out like a sore thumb. I was tilted back sitting on its frame. It was a light beige three seat couch with an attached ottoman on the right side. When the legs broke off the weight of the couch tipped back and the metal that attached the ottoman bent. I knew it had to have cost a bunch of money. Money I didn't have.

"I have $800 saved up from my Craigslist gig." I said hoping the look on Gordan's face would unstrain. "Maybe we can find a new couch on sale?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head and rubbed his face before he walked over to look at the legs of the couch. they were wooden legs. one had a big chunk where the bolt that screwed it to the couch had broke through the other had the bolt still screwed into it. It had broken off the couch completely.

"Come over here and help me flip the couch over." Gordon ordered after he had inspected both legs.

I walked over to the end of the ottoman and lifted it for Gordon to grab and roll the couch back.

"Go find Glen and tell him you need a standard screwdriver so that we can unattach the ottaman." He directed after the couch was face down.

I rushed back to the office to find Glen and Ken in a deep discussion.

"Glen? Gordon said he needed a standard screwdriver and he asked if you would get it for me." I interupted them.

They both glanced over at me before lookong at each other seriously. "Okay." Glens said. "Go to the garage I will be there in just a second."

I nodded yes and walked back out of the office. I was only a few steps away when I decided that whatever they were talking about must be about the new kids and I turned around as silently as I could hopeing I could find out who they were bringing here.

"If we bring him here we will have to worry constantly about Arron and him foghting. He has improved so much since he has come here I don't want one of our decisions to mess that up. I don't want to worry about Aaron all the time." Glen said solemnly as he leaned forward from where he was sitting on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees.

Ken sighed. "I don't want us to base our every decision on Aaron's comfort. He has been doing very well but is it because he has improved or because the only people he has been around has been us? I don't want to think that we have to worry about him getting into a fight every time we leave the house with him or every time we bring in a new group. He has to learn to deal with people he doesn't get along with, without loosing his temper. This kid may cause some problems but Aaron's decisions on how to deal with them are solely his. We can't lock him away from everyone who upsets him." Ken explained.

I was so caught up in listening to their conversation I didn't hear someone had walked up behind me until a hand laid over my mouth and I was dradragged backwards towards the dining room. Once the door was closed he released me and I was able to turn around and glare at him. It was Wren.

"Really Aaron, eavesdropping could be one of the stupidest ways you can get yourself into trouble here." Wren said sternly.

"Really Wren, I know for a fact the stupidest thing you can get in trouble for here is wall kicking." I answered back with a smirk.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Oh so you wouldn't mind if I went back there and let them know what you were doing?" He asked giveing me a smirk as I gulped at the thought of him ratting me out.

 _His high horse attitude is irritating as hell._ I thought to myself grumpily.

"Who are you to decide what I can or can't do? You don't fucking know me!" I growled back.

I saw Wren's eyes widen at me before he clanced over my shoulder then looked back at me shaking his head with a wince.

"No but I do." Glen's voice rumbled right behind me. "I also know you know better than to use that word too. Do I need to take you upstairs?" He asked as I slowly turned around to face him.

I shook my head no.

"Didn't hear you Aaron." He said while giving me a glower.

"No, sir." I answered quickly.

 _Please don't take me upstairs._ I begged with my eyes.

He shook his head at me before jerking his head towards the door. "Go to the garage like I told you to. Try not to get lost on the way."

I rushed to the door only looking back to glare at Wren before I closed the door and headed to the stairs. Once I was in the garage alone I began to worry that Wren might spill about me listening outside the office.

 _I'm already screwed about the couch if he decides to tell there will be no way I get away with it._

I released a breath and leaned against the wall by the door to slode down and sit on the waxed concrete floor.

I thought about what I had heard in the office. Who could they bring that they thought I would fight with? How do they know I know him?

I had a lot of questing about who this guy was but no one to ask without getting in trouble.

 _Listening in dizn't help me at all._

The door pushed open and in ealked Glen and Ken.

They both stood in front of me with their arms crossed.

 _Damn, Wren. This is the second time he has gotten me in trouble._

"Breaking the couch and not telling us, eavesdropping, being disrepectful to Wren, and cursing." Ken counted off on his fingers. "Anything you want to add now so we don't have to worry about it popping up later?" He asked with a serious look.

 _Might as well get it all out of the way._

"I broke one of the game controlers before I broke the couch, I screwed up the floor in the gym when I dropped a weight, I prank called Caden and made six hair appointments, and I dented your Mustang with a basketball...I think that's everything." I rambled out thinking it best to empty my fuck up tank before the new guys got here and witnessed the horrors that are about to happen.

They were both staring at me slack-jawed. It was funny to see but considering my situation I bit my tongure, hard, to keep from smiling...or worse yet, laughing.

After a few seconds of blinking Glen rushed toward the Mustang. "Not my baby!" He exclaimed as he started inspecting the dent in the rear passenger fender. "Dammit Aaron! Why the fender?" He yelled at me as he made his way back towards me.

 _Oh shit!_ I began to panic as I mentally compared Glen to a violently angry bull charging at me.

Of course I jumped to my feet and took off towards the door that lead back into the basement only to open it and slam face first into Gordon.

"What's going on?" He asked after grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me back to look at my face.

I ignored his question as I heard quick footsteps and a growl from Glen followed by Ken calling, "Now Glen you can't kill the baby!"

I dropped to the floor and crawled between Gordon's legs and jumped to my feet once I was on the other side. I peeked around Gordon's arm to see a furious looking Glen being chased by a alarmed looking Ken. Of course I wasn't going to stand there hoping Glen would be caught before he got his hands on me, so turning on the spot I took off running to the elevator. Once I was indside I slammed the door and pressed number two, which would take me to the second floor.

It was the longest elevator ride of my life and by time the elevator door opened I was ready to run. I rushed out and down the hall towards my bedroom.

 _No matter if they wanna kick me out I have to run away or Glen is going to murder me._ I mused to myself as I rushed into my room and peeled my pillowcase off my pillow. I practically flew to my armoire and herked the doors open flinging random clothes in. once the pillowcase was a little over half full I rushed to the window and jerked it open.

The cool air hit me and knocked me back into reality.

 _I can't run! Where would I go?_ I thought reasonably. _And if I did jump out this window I would break my legs...or my neck._

I huffed out an irritated breath and pulled my head back in and slammed the window closed, tossed the pillowcase of clothes at the armiore, and walked over to my bed a flopping face-down.

Just as I slowed my heartrate back to normal and took a relaxing breath, my bedroom door opened and several pairs of footsteps walked in. I didn't move a muscle hoping they would just leave me alone. That's not what happened though. I was jerked to stand and face all four Cambridge's.

"What have we told you about running away when you are in trouble?" Gordon asked in a hard timbre.

I looked at him for a second before I glanced at Glen seeing he was still very unhappy with me. When I looked back at Gordon I answered, "If a raging wild bull was running after you with murderous looking eyes, would you stand there and wait for him?" I asked seriously.

Glen gave a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Like I would ever lay a hand on you...except your butt." He said with a huff. "That's gonna happen real soon too." He finished with a growl as he reach for me.

I jerked back falling on the bed as Ray grabbed Glens arm blocking him from getting to me. At the same time Ken quickly grabbed my leg so I couldn't get away and after Glen settled down, Ken snatched my arm and pulled me to stand again.

"Alright," Ken started. "Here's what's gonna happen. Ray is taking Glen for a walk." He said followed by, "Go." a one word command that had Ray dragging Glen out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

 _Wow, I have never seen such a giant man pout._ My awestruck moment was short lived as the arm that Ken still had a hand on was pulled giving me no choice to stand.

"You lied, you have been reckless with our home, you were disrespectful using foul langauge, and you were eavesdropping on a conversation you know you were not invited to hear." Ken listed out. "Which one do you want to discuss first?"

The question was like mental torture. _Which broken rule do I want to get my ass whipped for first?_ "Uh...I don't want to deal with any of them!" I answered distraughtly.

All I got was another eye roll before Ken sat down and puled me to lay face-down over his lap.

"Wait! I didn't choose one yet!" I began to panic trying to push myself up while squirming wildly.

"That's fine." Ken said while giving me a heavy swat. "I am choosing for you. We will deal with the eavesdropping first." He finished with another heavy swat before he stuck his fingers over the waistband of my sweat pants and underwear before giving a swift yank pulling then both down to my knees.

 _What is he, a fuckin professional?_ I thought to myself in horror.

The next heavy swat stung like crazy on my bare skin. I sucked in a breath...then the next swat fell.

"Ahh Ken! Jesus! That's too hard!" I began to panic thinking about the entire spanking being this intense.

 _And I still got at least two more coming there is no way I'll make it if this one sucks this bad._ I thought worriedly.

I heard Gordon moving around and looked over my shoulder to see him picking up my clothes-filled pillowcase.

"You decide to go somewhere, Aaron?" He asked as he opened my armoire and began pulling the clothes out of the pillowcase.

The next swat landed low causing me to jerk back to faceing forward and arc my back. "Ahh! No! I stopped I wasn't leaving!" I answered desperately.

He didn't respond which left me with nothing to think about but the steady falling heavy swats. I cried out after almost all of them. The sting quickly heated to a burn and each swat was like fire. I was crying and begging within a dozen or so swats.

"Sometimes our conversations are about things we want to stay private weather they are about you or not you are not allowed to listen in. Am I making myswlf clear Aaron?" Kenasked after several harder swats to my sit spot.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I sware I won't listen in on any of your con-conversations!" I answered through my sobs.

And just like magic the swats stopped falling. I was holding onto Ken's leg for dear life and my breathing was labored. My ass was burning but this had deffinately not been tthe worst I had gotten since I have come here. It still sucked though.

I took some deep breaths to get myself together and after breathing was easier I pushed myself off Ken's lap. My hand went back to rub furiously.

"Good glad that's taken care of." Ken said as he stood up. "I am sure there is enough skin back there for you to work with Gordon." He called to the other side of the room.

I gasped and glared at Ken. "I don't need anymore!" I practically shouted as I took several steps away from him.

"Not your decision." He answered giving me a glare.

I was so focused on Ken I almost missed Gordon advancing on me but luckily I saw him out of my peripheral and dodged away just as he reached out to grab me. I jerked up my pants as I hightaled it to the bathroom but with Gordon's long legs he had me before I could even reach the door.

"That's going to cost you." He groweld in my ear as he easily picked me uo around the waist and carried me back towards the bed.

Faster than I thought was necessary I was once again bare assed over a lap.

"Wait, please! Ken already did this!" I wailed as he pulled my arms behind my back pinning them out of the way.

I wriggled and kicked but i was very trapped and I knew I was very screwed. I didnt realized what he had ment with his warning as he picked me up until I felt something cold and hard rest against the middle of my left butt cheek.

 _Oh fuck no!_ I thought as i jerked my head back to look over my shoulder at the wooden hair brush Ken had just handed Gordon. I could feel my eyes nearly popping in dread.

"I'll leave you two to it." Ken said as he turned to head out the door.

"Jerk!" I yelled as I began to struggle to free myself.

I kicked my feet and twisted but all I got was a swat with the brush smacking me repeatedly on my upper thighs. I froze instantly. The burning that came with each swat was intense.

"Ow!" I began to cry.

The swats continued to fall forever. I quickly gave up wriggling and laid still hoping it would end soon. I was bawling loudly, and kicking unintentionally.

I was relieved when it finally stopped. The room was silent. I was exhausted from all the fighting I had done, my ass was killing me, my face was covered in snot and tears, and I had more punishment coming. I was meserable.

After I was calm again Gordon helped me stand and pull up my boxers. I was bending down to pull up my sweat pants but Gordon stopped me.

"No, step out of those." He said as he pulled me back up to stand.

I was confused but too sore and tired to ask why.

"Your butt is going to be bared again here in a little bit." He explained nonchalantly.

I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping.

Gordon froze. Then he turned to face me and grabbe my other arm so now he had both of my arms.

"You knew things would turn out this way. Why did you tell us everything?" He asked me while looking me straight into my eyes.

His look was sould searching. I didn't stand a chance at holding out. "I wanted to make sure that when the new guys got here I didn't have to have my butt put on display like my first time." I answered sheepishly.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "You weren't supposed to be on display the first time but when everyone heard you yelling they rushed to see what was happening. They were like a mob there was no way to hold them all back. We thought that by letting them.thing their punishment to be public might help persuade them not to cause trouble."

I was suprised at his answer. All this time I had thought they made a spectacle of me on purpose to set an example of what everyone could expect when they messed up.

"So you wouldn't purposely spank me in front of the new guys?" I asked self-consciously

"No but that doesn' mean it won't happen if you push buttons too hard while in others company. Do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

He nodded too before releasing one of my arms and leading me from the room. It was weird walking around without bottoms. wasn't naked by any means i had on socks underwear and a shirt but it still was weird.

Gordon dragged me to the elevator and then into the office. Everyone was in there; Wren included.

I was lead over to the couch and pushed to sit next to Ray. I hissed and tried to stand up but he rested his arm across both shoulders holding me in place. I wiggled around for a few seconds trying to find a spot that relieved the pressure but after not finding one I settled for leaning into Ray.

Gordon sat down in one of the chairs facing the couch and Ken who had been sitting behind the desk stood and rolled his chair out to face the rest of us.

I had no idea what this pow wow was going to be about, but it was making me nervous.

"I dealt with you for eavsdropping. Gordon dealt with you for destructive and for trying to take off again, Ray is going to punish you for your attitude disrepect and foul language, and Glen gets to deal with you for messing around in the garage and hurting his car." Ken explained casually.

I felt sick to my stomach the two things hadn't been punished for yet were big no-no's and I knew my future looked bleak...or at least the next twenty-four hours. I pulled away from Ray and glared at the floor.

 _How the hell am I supposed to get through two more punishments?_ I thought woefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You** for all the great reviews I am really enjoying reading your thoughts and am happy you all like my story. I am sorry my updates are so slow I am the mother of a toddler and have a hard time focusing on what I am doing with him being all over the place and into everything, plus I am doing some online college so most of my free time (his nap time) I have to focus on that. Just know that I am writing when I can and am posting as soon as I know the chapter comes out the way I want it to.

-Jess

 **Chapter 3**

 _How the hell am I supposed to get through two more punishments? I thought woefully._

Hearing the verdict was pretty devastating but when Ken and Gordon got up and left the office it made it just that much more sucky. The office was silent as I stared at the door that had just snapped shut behind Gordon. I felt two sets of eyes staring at me but was too afraid that if I made eye contact it would rush things along, and I was in no hurry to move anything along.

"Aaron, eyes on me." Ray called after a few moments of me ignoring them.

I wanted more than anything to just shake my head 'no' and maybe try and hide somewhere, but I knew things would get physical if I didn't obey. I sighed shakily before turning and looking at Ray's face. He looked stern and dissappointed. I wanted to turn away, but ignored the impulse and kept eye contact.

"We have talked about you using foul language enough times I know you realize what you have coming." Ray spoke determinedly.

 _Friggin soap!_ I thought disgustedly before nodding my head.

His raised eyebrow had me quickly changing my response. "Yes, Sir."

I expected to be lectured and scolded but was surprised when he nodded his head and stood pulling me up by my upper arm and heading for the bathroom. I walked with him a few steps before I realized just how awful this was going to be and I quickly tried to halt myself. Sadly he seemed to be expecting that and within a second of beginning to try and pull away he turned towards me bent forward grabbing me around the waist and hauled me over his shoulder then continued on his way as if I were as light as a feather.

"Wait Ray, let's just talk about this for a second!" I wailed out as he stepped through the bathroom door.

I reach out grabbing the door jam and gripped with both hands as if my life depended on it.

I hadn't noticed Glen following us untill his giant hands wrapped around my wrist and plucked them away from the door way.

"We have talked about this several times and you already know why we are doing this. Quit fighting it you are only making things harder for yourself." Ray answered back completely unsympathetic to my position.

As soon as he finish speaking he lowered me down to my feet directly next to the sink. I watched in trepidation as he opened a tall cabinet between the sink and the wall. He grabbed a washcloth off the third shelf down then reached up to the top cabinet grabbing a small bar of wrapped soap.

I knew what was coming but watching him turn on the water and dampen the cloth and soap before rubbing then together made my stomach twist in naseau. The bubbles forming over the cloth reflected my impending doom. It was lucky for Ray that Glen was guarding the door because the idea of running was much more appealing than the suddsy rag he held in his hand.

"Alright let's get this over with." Ray said as he turned towards me and lifted the washcloth to my sealed lips.

 _Eww, eww, eww!_ I thought as I forced my mouth open and my tounge out to be scrubbed. The smell was deceiving as it hit me first reminding me of pine trees and the out doors but when the taste hit it was all I could do not to vomit all down Ray's shirt front.

 _That would be extremely halarious, I bet he would never do this to me again!_ The idea of acting on my thoughts was enough to hold my focus for a few seconds distracting me from the torture Ray was dishing out, but the soap was making my eyes burn and water and my sinuses were being affected too.

I squinted my eyes shut hoping to keep the tears from leaking out but the feel of the terrycloth scrubbing the roof of my mouth was overbearing and not long after it had started I was whinning and trying to pull away. Ray grabbed the front of my shirt in a fist and continued on making sure to cover every area of my mouth.

"The next time you get in trouble for cursing I will have _you_ scrubbing with a soapy tooth brush." Ray warned as he finally stopped scrubbing and pushed a soapy wad of cloth into my mouth. "Bite down and hold this." He ordered.

 _No way would I ever willingly do that to myself you jerk face!_

I did as I was told tears streaming down my cheeks and nose running nastily. I was only made to hold the rag for a minute or two but I began gagging so hard Ray took pitty on me and allowed me to spit and rinse. I gave up rinsing after I had taken serveral mouth fulls of water with no success. I was allowed to blow my nose before my arm was taken again and I was led from the bathroom over to the couch.

 _Oh God, please no!_ I thought panicking and trying to pull away. _My ass is probably skinless from earlier, not this too_!

I pulled as hard as I could but it was useless, Ray was way stronger than me. He sat down on the arm of the couch and within moments bare assed over his lap, my toes stretching just to touch the ground.

"Ahhhawww!" I bawled as he started heavy and fast.

The sting from earlier erupted across the middle of my ass and then spread over my sit spots and upper thighs. I was gasping for breath in between cries and seconds later I was begging and crying, tears pouring down my face.

I tried to fight, tried to roll my hips off of his lap. tried to push myself off his lap with my toes. Nothing worked, I was caught and knew I would be here until it was over. It didn't take me long to give up fighting and lay still looseing myself in each scalding swat that landed. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

My frantic wailing slowed down to sobs and and I wrapped my arms around his thigh holding on for all I was worth.

The spanking stopped but I lay and continued to bawl out my eyes. I hadn't forgotten about Glen's car and I hadn't forgotten I had one more coming before I could be left alone for the night.

I had only received about three dozen swats but those being on top of what I had received upstairs; I felt as if I had sat on hot coals.

Ray was murmuring to me that he was done and that he wasn't mad. That he loved me and forgave me. That everything was going to be okay, he promised. All the while rubbing my back.

I quickly settled down but still held onto him hoping to stall the next and hopefully final punishment. Glen was still silent behind me.

 _I will never admit to anything ever again. Ever!_ I thought to myself feeling stupid for spilling my guts about everything now that my ass had paid the price.

I was definitely sorry but knew I had to get all this done before the newcomers started moving in. I wanted them to respect me and that woldn't happen if they heard me wailing and crying down the hall.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a clinking sound behind me.

 _No way! There is no way I can do this right now!_ I screamed internally as I jerked my head back to look over my shoulder.

I heard the hiss of a belt being pulled from belt loops and saw Glen folding it in half and checking that the buckle was held tightly in his hand. I jerked my head back to face forward groaning and holding tighter to Ray griping fist fulls of his suit pants. I smashed my face into his thigh.

"Aaron, you have two choices right now." Glen began. "You can stay where you are and take 19, or Ray will let you up so he can move and then you can bend over the arm of the couch, the back of the chair, the desk, or my lap. You can choose where, but you _will_ be taking 19 licks with this belt before we leave this room. Then it is over and done. You have a clean slate." His tone was firm and I knew he would give me no room to argue. He would decide himself if I tried to fight it.

My breath hitched and my eyes burned with more tears that were working to spill over.

I lifted my face from Rays thigh and took a deep breath. None of my options sounded appealing. 19 wasn't a big number but would have a lasting affect. Espeacially on top of what I have already received today.

Ray was rubbing my back while his other hand, the one that had been swatting me, was resting on my thigh just under where I had been spanked. His hand was hot. I refocussed on the rubbing.

I was already bare and stretched over his lap moving would use more energy than I wanted to. I wasn't sure how Glen would lay into me if I were to stay where I was but I figured it might hurt less because he wasn't able to hold me at the best striking range..."Can I just stay hear?" My voice croaked out thickly.

"Yep." Glen answered.

Ray stopped rubbing my back and grabbed my arm from in front of me pulling it behind my back. He locked my hand in his laying on my lower back. He placed his other hand on my hip pushing untill I was closer to his knee.

I felt cool air blow across my bare skin as Glen moved closer behind me. I glanced back between me and Ray and saw Glen was standing next to Ray, his hand on his shoulder. His other hand holding the belt, raising to his shoulder.

Ray switched his hands, now holding my hand with the one he had been swatting me with and moving his left up to the back of my head forcing me to face forward and then gripping my kneck lightly. His thumb rubbed circles over my thundering pulse.

I was breathing hard. _Only nineteen._

 _Swish, thwack!_ The first fell and I was ready to rocket out of my own skin.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled clawing at the couch cushions, trying to get away from from the line of pain that landed across my sitspots.

Ray held me down not letting me move even an inch.

The second _thwack_ was in the middle of my upper thighs.

"AHH! Please Glen! I'm Sorry about the car!" I wailed desperately.

 _Thwack!_

 _"Owwwhahow!"_ I sobbed and smashed my face back into Ray's thigh crying loudly.

Each one ripped through me bringing desperate pleas, apologies, and promises pouring almost as fast as the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" I yelled on the tenth.

I was rewarded with three in rapid succsession across the top of my butt.

I sucked in a breath going silent, then the burn hit me and I yelled trying to throw my free arm back to block any more. Ray was faster than me though and he caught my hand dragging my arm between us and gripping my hand in his.

I went limp too tired to fight anymore. I lay my cheek against his thigh and continued to blubber.

The last six were quick but evenly paced. They were all placed in the same spot, the crease between my butt and thighs. I whimpered and bawled having no energy left. I was completely wiped out.

The back rub started agagain as I cried and hiccuped. It help pull my attention away from my...well, what was left of my ass.

I felt a hand running fingers through my hair and looked forward to see Glen kneeled down in front of me.

"No more messing around in the garage. Right?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Yes, Sir." I answered quietly as my breaths hitched.

He immediatly put his hands under both my arms and picked me up moving me directly to the couch. I was placed on my stomach and felt my boxer shorts being pulled up hissing as the slid over my sore skin.

I was fading to sleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank You** for reading my story I hope everyone is enjoying it and I will continue to update as soon as I can. I am loving writing this story and I myself honestly don't know where it is going so it is exciting for me too. Guest: You will have to just keep reading to find out as I have a few ideas but haven't really decided which one it will be. I am going to continue writing and let the future make itself as that is the best way I write, planning stories never work out for me I free write everything. Anyways thanks and enjoy this chapter.

-Jess

I woke to the smell of coffee and heard someone taking a sip. Someone was typing quickly on a keyboard close to me. Someone else across the room was scratching a pen across paper. There were no voices.

I kept my eyes closed enjoying the quiet. It was then my ass came to the front of my mind burning and throbbing. I winced and tensed. I must have made a noise becasue someone sat on the couch next to me and gently rubbed my back.

I forced my sore eyes open to see Glen sitting on the couch with me and Gordon, who had pulled a chair over next to me was sitting with his feet propped up on the couch arm closest to my head typeing on his lap top.

Glen moved his hand to my head running his ringers through my hair.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked when I looked over to him.

I nodded yes as I reached up to rub my eyes. They felt gritty and sore. I decided to get up and go to the bathroom so I could wash my face but as I moved the fabric of my boxers chafed my sore skin. I froze. moving around reminded my blatter it needed emptied but that meant more chafing.

I didn't have much more time to consider my options as Glen pulled me to my feet and gave me push in the direction of the bathroom. Once I was moving the urge became stronger and I really had to go. I rushed to the bathroom and relieved myself.

That's when I noticed the burning of my lower ass I would be feeling just walking around. My eyes watered as I reached back to rub. I walked over to the pedestal sink and washed my hands and rubbed my eyes before drying with a plush towel. I heaed to the door and noticed there was a floor length mirror to the right of the door so I checked out the damage.

It was awful. My entire ass was dark red and there were six perfectly belt shaped welts between my butt and thighs. My hands were cold from the water so I laid my hands directly on the welts hissing at the icy feel.

The door opened giving Ken a perfect veiw. He opened his mouth to say something but froze at seeing what I was doing before shaking his head.

"Those will be there for a while." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"What will?" I heard Gordon ask from the office.

I wasn't expecting Ken to reach out and grab me, pulling me from the bathroom into view of the other three Cam's. I quickly reached to pull up my boxers and turn back to face them but Ken slapped at my hands forcing me to keep my back to them.

"Ken stop! I don't want to!" I whined as I continued to try and pull up my shorts and get out of sight.

His only response was to shush me. and grab both of my hands holding them in front of me. I couldn't get my hands free or turn far enough away from being on display.

"Relax Aaron, we have all seen your butt today, it isn't anything new." Gordon commented casually.

I stopped fighting and hung my head embarrassed at what he said. I felt cool air on my ass and heard them moving around behind me. Then more cool air as I felt the tail of my shirt being lifted. One of them rubbed the back of my head and my boxers were lifted back up. I hissed and pulled away, arching my back.

When I turned around to face them I was immediatly pulled into a hug by Glen. After a few seconds I was sent to Gordon. Then Ken. Ray was last to grab me. They all said the same things as they hugged me.

"You did good."

"Everything's forgiven."

"We all love you."

It was all meant to let me know the slate was scrubbed, _forcefully,_ clean. It was nice being cared for. Being treated like I was important. I was reminded again how happy I was to be here. How lucky I was to find this family. To be welcomed here. My ass paid sometimes but this was my home.

After I had been hugged by everyone I decided I would go to my room as it was late but as I headed towards the door and arm wrapped around my waist and I was carried back over to the couch.

"We are all gonna be working in here for a little while, and Ken is baking some lasagna we can eat. You can stay in here with us." Glen said as he laid me on the couch and then lifted my head so he could sit, letting me use his thigh as a pillow.

I was covered with an afghan and Gordon handed Glen a tablet to continue working. Everyone went back to where they were when I woke up and the room when silent.

I was warm and comfortable on the couch. I quickly slumped into a daze, staring around the office. I noticed a flickering light reflecting off a framed certificate there was on a low shelf across the office from me. It was light from the fire place, which shared the wall the couch rested against.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier as I studied the flickering light.

I jerked myself awake what seemed like a few minutes later. I was still on the couch, but I was now alone in the office and the lights were all off. The only light came from the gas fireplace which was low and gave a faint glow. It was silent.

 _I must have slept hard for them to all be able to leave and not wake me up._ I thought to myself as I laid bundled on the couch still feeling groggy from my sleep but now I was no longer tired.

I decided after a few minutes of just laying their silently I would get up and search the kitchen for some food; I hadn't eaten much with all the trouble I had gotten into.

I sat up on the couch graoning at the soreness I knew I would be feeling for a few days then, quickly stood to releive the pain.

The floor felt cool under my socked feet and my legs felt cold so I searched and found my pants on the floor near the arm of the couch, sliding them on. Then I left the office heading towards the kitchen hoping for some leftover lasagna.

I saw the large decorative clock on the dining room wall read about five in the morning.

 _Okay then, lasagna, and more sleep._ I thought feeling grouchy at having woken up so early.

I found the left over lasagna and with no one to argue over it I finished it off. I am sure Glen will wine at me tomorrow but with my ass as tore up as it was I was feeling a little resentful so I didn't care too much.

Once I was finished I chugged some apple juice _. Just like any normal adult would do_. then I headed up to my room, and my bed.

I walked into the dark bedroom closing the door quietly behind me so the Cam's wouldn't come charging down here to save me. Walking over to my bed, pulled back the covers, and got in. It wasn't until I was comletely in the bed that I realized someone else was in my bed.

Upon that little bit of news I freaked out tearing at the blankets to escape waking up whoever was in the bed causing them to do the same. I flailed off the edge dragging the covers with me, which only tangled me and I began yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I hollered as I frantically tore at the blankets trying to get up so I could run up stairs to the safety of the Cam's.

It was during all this the table-lamp on the opposite side of the bed flipped on and I, being in the mind set that there was a deranged psychopath in my room with me, started yelling louder.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

I got free from the blankets and sheets and jumped to my feet scrambling to the door, but as I reached out to grab the door knob an arm wrapped aroind my waist and slung me back around towards the bed.

"SHHH!" The person behind me hissed before shoving me towards the bed. "Are you trying to get your ass beat?" he whispered loudly behind me.

I crawled across the bed before finally turning to face the serial killer.

"Who the hell are you?" I squawked, at the intruder.

"I'm Mason, now stop screaming like that, you're gonna get is both in trouble." He answered waving his arms in a 'calm down' motion.

Once I wasn't focused on yelling and escaping, _the bed between us helped,_ I realized the guy was in his boxer breifs.

 _Must be some sort of rapist!_ I thought to myself hysterically and opened my mouth to start yelling again.

"Wait, wait, just listen!" He, Mason, whispered harshley. "I am one of the guys who used to live here. I was in Iraq and I just came back they are letting me stay here for a few weeks till I can get an apartment and a job again." He explained calmly.

I further inspected him. He had a very short military haircut and I could tell he had been in the sun a lot by his sun tan. He was super muscled and had some military design tattoos on his arms and chest. I glance towards the chair that sat near the bathroom seeing military BDU's and boots. A duffle was on the floor beside the chair.

The knowledge that this guy was military freaked me out again as I know they are trained to kill and without any clue as to the info he was telling me he could have PTSD or maybe just had a mental breakdown and that could be why he was here.

With all this running through my head I did what any normal person would do.

"GLEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The guy looked shocked for a split second before he shushed me again and dove across the bed at me.

I dodged him running around the bed screaming "GLEEEEEEENNN!"

I was almost to the door when I was pounced on and a hand was slapped over my mouth. I was wrestled to the floor, fighting and clawing to escape. I bit the hand that was over my mouth causing him to jerk it away with a hiss.

"Shit!"

"Gleee-" I bellowed but he slapped his hand on my mouth again cutting me off.

I began to fight like a wild person but with him being much bigger and stronger and well trained, he was able to easily subdue me. It was just as he had gotten me into a submission hold the bedroom door slammed open, and all four Cam's were bursting in.

"What is going on in here?" Glen yelled as he stormed into the room.

The crazy look in his eye didn't bode well for G. I. Joe who quickly let me go and jerked away before he scrabbled to stand.

As soon as he had taken a few steps back I hopped to my feet, promptly falling flat on my face before fearfully bear-crawling to get behind the Cam's and using Gordon's shirt to pull myself up to stand.

"Glen, I'm so sorry. I was in bed asleep next thing I know this kid is in bed with me then he goes wild and starts kicking and screaming and falls out of the bed pulling all the bedding with him. He cusses like a sailor I might add!" He said this while glaring at me! "Then he darts to the door but I stopped him so I could try and calm him down before he woke everyone up, but the little maniac _bit_ me!" Mason babbled out an explanation.

I peeked over Gordon's sholder agahst that he would talk about me like that.

" _I'm the_ _maniac?_ You're the bat-shit-crazy PTSD rapist! You were in _my_ bed! I was trying to get away and you were trying to fucking strangle me so I bit you!" I answered back appalled at him trying to make me the bad guy.

His crazy eyes bore into me. "I wasn't trying to strangle you I just wanted you to stop screaming!" He barked out.

"I was _yelling_ for help!" I snapped stepping to Gordon's side so I could get a better angle at tackling the jerk if I had to.

"I was in bed _sleeping_ and you got in bed with me! I didn't do anything to you!" He yelled at me.

"It's my damn bed!" I bellowed back about to charge him when a hand grabbed my upper arm and jerked me from the room and down the hall towards the stairs and elevator.

I look up to see it was Ray pulling me along.

I was shocked at being dragged from the room and thought for a moment maybe the others were gonna beat up Creepy Mason. I glance over my shoulder to see Gordon and Glen laughing to each other as they left the room and then Ken followed shortly after with smile, shaking his head.

My veiw was cut off as I was shoved into the elevator. Ray held the door for the others to get in and we all rode cramped together to the third floor where I was promptly dragged down the hall to Ray's apartment. I began to worry that maybe I was in trouble.

"I didn't do anything!" I whined and began to pull away.

"Stop!" He barked at me, scaring me into following along.

He draged me over to the couch and sat on the arm pulling me to stand in front of him. Gordon came into the apartment and just stood at the door, as Ray reached forward to place his hands on my shoulders.

Ray spoke after taking a deep breath, "You're right you didn't do anything but you scared all of us when you were yelling." he squeezed my shoulders gently.

I hadn't thought about them being scared. "I was scared too. Why is he here, and why was he in _my_ bed?" I asked getting upset just thinking about it.

He huffed and the said, "Mason used to live here when he was about your age. Once he had settle down he decided he wanted to go into the military. So we set him up with some recruiters and the next spring he joined the marines. He moved a few time from fort to fort, got deployed five or six times and now he is retiring to do something new. He asked if he could come here for a little bit till he could fingure out what he is gonna do next and we said yes."

"When he lived here he used your room. He showed up right after you went to sleep and we didn't want to wake you up because we knew you were wore out. We ate dinner and talked then after a little while he said he was going to head up to bed." Gordon added as he walked over from leaning on the door to stand next to Ray facing me.

"We were all tired and didn't realize he had went to your room till a little while later. We thought about waking you up to spend the night with one of us but when we checked on you, we thought you would sleep through the night." Ray finished with a tired sigh.

I stared blankly at them for a few minute _s_ realizing how crazy things had been in the last twenty-four hours. Then I burst out into hysterical laughing thinking about the look on Mason's face as I began yelling for Glen; the biggest of the Cam's. He looked absolutely horrified.

My laughter must have been contagious because Gordon and Ray started chuckleing too. Ray walked over to me with a smile and slid his arm over the back of my shoulders pulling me into a hug before turning me towards the bedrooms and leading me down the hall. I thought he was leading me to the guest bedroom so I could go back to bed but instead he opened the door to the bathroom and moving his arm from my shoulder and laid his hand on the back of my neck and gently nudged me ahead into the large bathroom closing the door behing us.

I had stopped laughing in confusion when he opened the wrong door and now I was staring bewildered as he opened the cabinet below the sink pulling out a brand new tooth brush. The smile on his face was gone and now as he reached into a drawer next to the sink and pulled out a new bar of soap. I began to back away knowing what was about to happen.

"Now Ray," I started hoping to convince him not to do this. He turned on the sink. "I was scared I didn't mean to!" I pleaded hoping he woudln't go on with this.

"It hasn't even been a day since I warned you what would happen if I heard more cursing from you and we all race down the stairs hearing you bellowing the F-word. Then while we were in the room you go ahead with more cussing. Now I keep my promise about making you brush with soap." He lectured as he soaped up the tooth brush with the bar of soap and then added a few pumps of liquid hand soap to lay on top of the soapy bristles.

"Come here." He ordered me from where I had backed up across the room.

I shook my head trying to back myself through the wall.

He pursed his lips and gave a single nod before laying the toothbrush down on the counter top and drying has hands on the hand-towel. I was skeptskeptical that he would give up so easy.

Then he turned to face me, pointedly looking me in the eyes as he called, "Gordon! I need a belt!"

I choked on my next breath staring him in the eyes. He was very serious. I would either brush with soap or he would use a belt on me. The thought of a belt landing over and over on my destroyed ass had me gulping and my stomach twisting in knots.

 _This is so unfair._ I thought despondently.

I slowly stepped forward to him, then I took another step, and another. I reached him just as Gordon opened the bathroom door displaying a wide, brown, leather belt; already folded in half and ready to use. I cringed as Ray grabbed it and used it to point at the sink.

"Now Aaron, or I am going to use it on your bare butt, then you can do it." He spoke determinedly with a stern look on his face.

I stared at him for a few seconds then glanced at Gordon who was leaning in the doorway with a raised brow.

 _This isn't fair! I was scared, how am I supposed to worry about not cursing when I was more worried about getting away? There is no way I'm doing this._ I thought angrily while shifting my weight.

I stared at the toothbrush disgusted at the soapy foam dripping down onto the countertop. _No fucking way!_

It was then I stopped thinking clearly letting my anger at _Mason_ and my feelings of being treated unfairly take over. I looked up to Ray and then at Gordon before I looked back to the toothbrush picking it up. I brought it to my mouth close enough to smell the lemon fresh scent. Then without any more thought I quickly turned towards the toilet and tossed the toothbrush.

Incredibly it made it in with a wet thunk. I stared proudly at my hole-in-one and looked back to Ray with a smile. I barely had time to process his reaction as he shoved me to be bent over the vanity and my sweats and boxers being ripped down my legs.

 _I probably should have calculated this a little more._ I thought completely dreading what was going to happen next.

The first stripe had tears coming to my eyes. The second had me yelling and fighting to get away. He laid down a third and then paused. I froze and gasped a hitched breath.

"I can keep going Aaron, I don't want to, but I will. You made your choice about using foul language now you face the punishment you were promised. That's it, there are no other options, there is no way you get out of doing this. You will take responsibility or I will continue to let this belt convince you to do so." Ray spoke calmly but the edge to his voice was unmistakable.

I stayed quiet for a moment thinking about what he just said. _Either brush with soap, or I get whipped until I decide to brush with soap._ The choices I had were non-existent.

I stupidly let my temper grow again and stomped my foot while trying to push up so I could walk away. "Your choices are stupid! I'm not letting you do this!" I yelled as he easily held me in place.

I heard two long sighs before Gordon spoke from the door way. "I am going back to bed, you seem to have this situation under...some sort of control."

"Thanks a lot." Ray murmed before slapping the belt down heavily. He ignored my cries as he landed three more before stopping and jerking me to stand. He stared at my face through the mirror.

"You will still be brushing your teeth with soap, however, if you continue on with this tantrum you will get a spanking afterwards." He spoke slowly and sternly.

I sucked in a breadth through my tears. "It's not fair!" I wailed and stomped my foot again.

He pushed me back over and started slowly landing the belt. "I gave you a choice Aaron, you let me know when you're ready to do what you're told and then I will give you your spanking so you can go back to bed for a while." He spoke casually over my yelling at each stripe.

I tried to ignore the pain in hopes he would give up and let me go, or count this as my punishment, but after ten slow stripes landed low on my butt I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" I bawled out tensing all my muscles expecting the next steipe to land.

Instead I was pulled back to stand. I wobbled on my feet looking blurrily to him. He held onto me till I caught my balance then let go and retreived another new toothbrush. He quickly soaped it again and then held it out to me to take. I sniffed and a small whimper escaped the back of my throat.

I reached a shaking hand up to grab the toothbrush. I stared at it naseausly before quickly putting it in my mouth and begining to brush. I wanted this done before I did something else stupid. The taste was awful and with my nose and eyes already watering, tears flowed freely. My nose ran too. I began gagging and had to stop, pulling the toothbrush out of my mouth.

"You aren't done yet. Brush your tongue." Ray ordered stonily.

I hurried to do as he said and stuck my toungue out brushing quickly hoping to end this.

"Now go back to brushing your teeth." He ordered after a few moments.

It lasted forever. I would never cuss again. He finaly let me stop and I dove under the sink faucet to start rinsing and gulping down water. This entire time my butt was bare and on display. It was humiliating.

I couldn't get the taste out and my tounge burned from the brushing. I pulled myself to stand and swallowed a mouthfull of water. Tears continued to run down my cheeks.

I reached down to pull my pants back up but Ray grapped my arm as I bent down and dragged me stumbling to his bedroom. He walked directly to the bed and sat down, promptly pulling me to lay across his knee. My upper half rested on the bed and my lower half hung off his thigh. He used his other leg to cross over mine and snatched both of my hands holding them tightly in one hand. I was pinned helplessly. His free hand pushed my pants and shorts lower and then rested on my stinging ass.

I whimpered and tried to wiggle free.

"That's enough. Now we deal with your tantrum. You stomped your feet and threw the toothbrush and yelled at me as if you were a naughty little boy so now this is what you get." He spoke to me as if I were a toddler, cooing at me.

 _As if being in this position isn't enough._ I groaned internally.

Then he started spanking. The swats were light and barely had any sting behind them. I was completely caught off guard and just laid there confused as to what was happening. After a dozen landed I began to wiggle around to try and free myself but I was wedged tight againt him.

"Ray!" I whined after another dozen feather-light smacks landed.

I began to wiggle harder when he ignored me. "This is stupid! Just get it over with!" I wailed not understanding why he was doing this.

"Are you still throwing a naughty tantrum?" He asked condescendingly.

I froze as my chest hitched. He was barely smacking me and I was on the. verge of having a meltdown.

"Ray please!" I whimpered desperately.

The swatting stopped. "You threw a tantrum like a toddler so I am treating you like one." He explaind before continuing the gentle spanking.

I stopped fighting and laid still. I was shocked. He was being gentle and wasn't angry. He was calm and methodical. I didn't know what to do, how to react, so I just lay there quietly waiting for him to finish. It was during this quiet time, I thought about the drama that just went on in the bathroom. _I really had thrown a tantrum._ I thought humiliated.

"I'm sorry Ray." I began to cry sincerely.

He stopped. "No more tantrums?" He asked sternly.

"No, I'll be good." I answered through my sobs.

"Good then we're done." He answered as he patted my back and pulled up my shorts and sweat pants. He then stood me up and wrapped me in hug.

I cried myself out leaning into him. Then was too tired to pull away. He caught on to this as he used one arm to hold me up while stepping back to reach over and pull down the blankets on the bed. He eased me onto the bed on my stomach and pulled the blankets over me. I was soon fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, for such a long wait I have had a lot going on lately...mainly taking care of my 15 month old and doing online college...I didn't think it would be as hard as it is so I have been stressed out over it and haven't had the brain power to focus on writing, even though I love it. I am going to keep writing when I can so don't think I am giving up...anyways here is the next update...ALSO I added more to the chapter for those of you who have already read the first part of chaptet 5

Chapter Five

I felt myself coming out of a deep sleep. I was laying on my side and rolled onto my stomach to stretch. I then froze at feeling the throbbing pain of my ass. It stung too. I lie completely still thinking about what all had happened in the past day. I had been spanked six times, was forced to brush my teeth with soap, accidentally crawled into bed with some guy.

What else can go wrong? I asked myself worriedly.

I moved on to worrying about this Mason guy. How long will he be here?

I was worried if things would be different with one of their older kids here. Not to mention they are planning to bring in a new group. They will be pretty busy and I cause too much trouble. Will they kick me out? All my worries seem to come back to my fear of them not wanting me and getting rid of me. It was scary to think, What will I do if I have to leave here? I was so lost in thought I didn't realize someone had come in the room with me until I felt the bed dip causeing me to slide closer pressing my side against their back. I looked up at the disturbance and saw Ray was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I thought about how to answer before settling on, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He still looked concerned for a few moments before he quickly stood and turned to face me. I was still on my stomach but twisted to look up at him unsure of what he was doing. My question was answerd when he reached down grabbing the waistbands of both my sweat pants and underwear and pulled them away to see my bare skin. I wasn't really prepared for it so I tried to wiggle away only to realize it was only helping to pull my pants down, so I stopped and twisted to look over my shoulder at what was once my ass.

I could see every dark crimson stripe I had gotten from the belt cris-crossing over bright red skin. The cold air was a small releif but not enough to ease the burning throb that was left behind. I turned away not wanting to see anymore.

Ray poked at a few places cooing at me when I flenched away from his prodding fingers.

"Alright, all done." He said as he raised my clothing back into place. "I'm sure you are not happy with us right now but you know we wouldn't waste our time correcting you if we didn't love you right?" He asked as he lowered himself back to sitting and beginning to rub his hand across my shoulders.

I thought about what he said while I tried to shift my focus from my butt to my upper back. It was nice to be told I was loved but I was still afraid they would get tired of me.

"How much longer will you guys keep doing this?" I spouted in frustration.

The back rub stopped momentarily before he sighed and patted my back, standing up. "We will continue until you are done needing it. It is completely up to you how long you keep fighting us and our rules." After that _enlightening_ statement, he headed back out the door almost closing it behind him but turning back, "You missed breakfast but Ken fixed you a plate to eat when you come down. It's in the fridge with your protein shake." He pulled the door closed behind him as he walked out.

I burried my face in the bed feeling sorry for myself for a few minutes before I decided to get over it and go after some food. The plate I found in the fridge was piled with french toast, strawberries, sausage rolls, and bacon. I had to use a lot of will power not to just start gobbeling it down before I reheated it. After I ate I decided to see what I could find out about the new group.

"Glen!" I shouted as I walked into his apartment.

He turned on his bar stool and glared at me. "I thought we agreed you would knock and wait for me to answer the door?" He grumbled.

I huffed before turning around and exiting. Then I pounded on the door until he came and jerked the door open.

"What is your deal? Didn't Ray lay into you hard enough to keep you in line for at least a day?" He asked exasperatedly as I brushed passed him to sit at the bar stool next to where his laptop and papers were set up, ignoring his jab about why after sitting on the barstool I quickly decided I would be standing for this little meeting.

As he was shutting the door and heading back over to sit down I peeked at the papers finding that they were just what I was looking for. Names, pictures, birth dates, criminal histories, and school records were spread out, showing all the details of who might be moving in soon.

I was super psyched about my timing until Glen caught on to what I was doing and started piling the papers in groups and hiding each group in a name labeled file folder.

"These are private." Glen said sternly and he placed all the files in a breif case and lock it.

"Who are they? Did that Justin guy seriously blow up a mailbox?" I asked looking at his laptop screen hoping to gain a little more info.

He smacked me on the back of the head before slapping the laptop closed. "That's none of your business," he replied curtly. "stop snooping before you get yourself in trouble."

I let my shoulders slump and pouted.

"Is that why you came up here? To dig for info on who we're bringing in?" He asked, lowering his head to look me in the eyes.

I looked away not liking that he could read me so easily.

"Why can't I know? They are going to be living here...and I already live here." I complained hoping to garner some sympathy, and maybe a little more knowledge.

I heard him release a long sigh before he took a deep breath and answered, "I know you are nervous about who is coming, and I know you want to know who they are before they get here, but I can't tell you. I will tell you that we have always been careful about who we let in and we do some really strict background checks to make sure they are not wanted criminals."

That did little to ease my mind. _None of that tells me if they are all gonna be douche-bags or not_. I thought worriedly.

"Will they all be older then me?" I asked concerned about how they would treat me.

He hesitated before answering me. "Yes. All the applicants we have looked into have been at lest three to five years older than you." His answer only brought on more questions and worries.

I decided to go talk to the other Cambridge's and see if I could find out anything more.

"I'm not telling you anything, and if you ask again I'm going to give you a more hands on answer!" Gordon barked after I had been digging for the last 15 minutes for any clues about the next group.

So far I have only gotten head shakes and grunts instead of words. I would have to try Ken and I knew that was probably useless. I sighed before heading to the door of Gordon's apartment. I knew Ken would be down in their office.

"Ken and Ray will not be as patient with you as I have. Just letting you know." Gordon called after me as I was closing the door.

I took a deep breath before knocking once on the office door and opening it at Ken's answereing "Yes?"

I walked in and stood in front of the desk where he was facing the desktop computer, reading what he was quickly scrolling down the page.

I shifted my weight re-thinking my approach on asking him questions he knew, I knew, not to ask. After realizing that Gordon was right I decided I should go ask Ray first and turned towards the door ready to leave quietly, on the hopes he would forget I was in the room with him.

My plan didn't work out though, because I had only gotten two steps when the office door opened and Ray stepped in. He glanced up at me but looked back down at the file folder he was holding in his hand. It was a folder like the ones Gordan had sorted the history checks on the new guys in.

After seeing how distracted he was I continued heading towards the door intending to listen in on whatever they were about to talk about.

"Freeze." Ken commanded after I had taken two more steps. "What were you planning on asking me before you changed your mind?" He asked as I slowly turned towards him.

He had swiveled in his chair to face me and Ray sat down in one of the chairs that faced the desk before looking up at me with an eyebrow raised.

I shifted my weight again as I tried to come up with a way to ask my questions; without making them angry. I winced as my ass throbbed reminding me just how much I really didn't want to aggravate them right now. I opened and closed my mouth several times then snapped my mouth shut with and audible _click_.

Ray huffed and shook his head before standing and motioning for me to come to him. "Why don't you sit here and think about it for a while." He said pointing from the chair he just stood from.

I felt my shoulders slump at the awareness of the fact they already knew why I was in here, and that was why Ray had showed up just in time. I stopped and glared at the chair for a second before biting the bullet and having a seat, wincing and groaning in the back of my throat at the pressure being put on the stripes left from the belt.

"You can just sit right there and get your thoughts together. We won't interrupt you while we go in the sitting room and talk about a few of the new guys we are bringing in." Ken said as he stood and pushed in the desk chair.

"Yes, and we will even leave the door open so when you figure it out you can call us back in to ask it." Ray added with a stern glare.

I whimpered (a very manly whimper) as they left the room. I couldn't hold still, my ass was too sore for this. My plan had back fired majorly. I hoped I would be able to make it out of this without getting swatted.

I began to contemplate just getting up and going to the movie room in the basement to hideout for a few hours. I would be risking punishment for disobeying them but I also might get away with snooping around. I decided there was no way I would make it through a spanking any time soon so I refocused on what I would say when they came back in.

 _Should I be honest and hope that by doing so they will take pitty on me and not punish me? Or should I deny the snooping and see what happens?_ I wondered to myself concerned with what I should do, and what they would do.

 _Maybe this_ is _the punishment?_ I thought with a moment of clarity.

 _It would be the quad that comes up with this cruel, mind-fucking punishment._ I huffed at myself frusterated with my jumbled thoughts.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear them enter the office. I didn't hear Gordon and Glen come in and sit down. I was squirming every second or so and completely focused on what I should say or do. Then Ken sat in the desk chair directly in front of me bringing my attention to my suroundings.

"Well?" Ray, inquired as he took a seat in the second chair facing the desk.

I felt surrounded. It wasn't very easy having four parental figures to answer to. It wasn't easy feeling like they could all read my mind and know what I was thinking and feeling all the time.

"What if the new guys pick on me all the time and try to get me in trouble like they are bad influences? Or you guys find one you like better and needs more attention? What if _they_ do something awful and blame me but when I try to tell you the turth you don't beleive me because I mess up all the time so it would be easy for you to beleive them? Or what if they make me fight them, would I be kicked out? I don't have any where to go! You have to at least let me find somewhere else to go! What if--"

"Easy, easy Aaron." Gordon said from right behind me as he rested his hand on my shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Just breath."

"Aaron, we aren't sending you anywhere. You are stuck with us." Glen said as he kneeled down at my side and grabbed my hand.

"You're our kid; our family. This is your home." Ken added as he leaned forward on the desk, his face more serious than I had ever seen it.

Ray was less vocal with his reassurance. He simply stood grabbing my arm and lifting me from my seat, simultaneously landing his huge hand right in the middle of my ass.

"Now, stop _snooping!"_ He landed a second heavy swat that sent me to my toes.

He released me and I hurried out of reach. My ass was back to burning and I had no interest in sticking around to get more. I ended up back in my new room on the third floor. flopping on my stomach; sucking in a hitched breath.

 _Jerk just had to get physical._ I pouted to myself letting a few tears fall. _My family._ I then thought to myslef with a watery smile.


	6. Chapter 6 (05-10 22:44:37)

Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I am sorry for the long wait I have just moved to a new state and was in-between homes for a while without internet but now I am fully moved into my new house. I added more to chapter five so make sure you read the rest of that chapter before reading this one. Anywho, here is the new chapter.

Chapter Six

Today was the day the new group would be showing up. I was still upset about being forced to sit in on the breakfast where they would do the test to figure out who really needed to be here and who really didn't. I had been trying to come up with a way to get out of it ever since I was told I had to be there and so far I haven't come up with anything...well anything that won't force one of the Cam's into murdering me.

My best idea was to show up but get sent away from the table. I was warring in my mind whether I would spill something all over myself or take the chance to inact some revenge on the Cam's for making me sit through this. I had a mental argument going on since my alarm rang at 6am and I was now dressed riding the elevator down to the main floor.

 _I am just gonna enjoy my chance at revenge since I'm probably going to be getting my ass whipped for this anyways._ I made my decision.

I walked into the dining room ignoring all the confused stares coming from the applicants and went towards the head of the table taking my normal seat. I was was a little nervouse about what I was planning to do but knew sitting through this entire process with all these questioning gazes had to be worse than being sent to my room and tortured later. It was as I built up this last bit of courage that the Cam's came striding in speaking quietly to eachother.

Ken was in the middle of listening to Gordon when he spottend me in my seat and suddenly the look on his face went from neutral to dangerous and he bee-lined to his seat in the chair next to me.

"Whatever it is you're planning end's now or I promise I will make you very sorry." He spoke lowly, and the threat was very clear.

 _Oh well._ I thought to myself irritated that he was already threatening me and I haven't even said a word yet.

I didn't speak to him and focused on the white table linen that had been laid out just for speacial occasions.

Ray stood from his seat and began speaking and I quickly recognized the same speech as my first breakfast here. Once he was finished he sat down and just like last time the food was served and within seconds of the drinks being served, the choices being orange juice, water, or milk, I grabbed my glass and began chugging.

The milk was cool going down my thoat and after making two full swallows I allowed my mouth to fill with milk then inhaled a small bit causing me to cough uncontrollably. My plan worked! I coughed my mouth full all over the Cam's and myself. Milk even sprayed out of my nose causing a line of snot to string from my nose onto my milk soaked plate, and though that was unintentional I thought it was great.

 _Kodak moment!_ I screamed internally.

As soon as I caught my breath I stood and began appologizing profusely and grabbing at napkins to clean my face and shirt.

Once I got my face wiped off I chance a glance upwards to see that everything went perfect. The Cam's were all standing slack jawed and disgusted with the milk/snot that had gotten on the table, in their plates, and in Ray's case (he had been sitting directly in the line of fire) from his neck to his mid-section. I was biting my tongue hard not to burst out laughing and avoiding any direct eye-contact by staring only at myself.

"I'm so sorry, it went down the wrong pipe and I couldn't control it!" I apologized with as much sincerity as I could muster. "Please excuse me for a moment I need to change my clothes." I spoke quickly before trying to head towards the double doors that would lead me out into the foyer, and my escape.

I had only taken three steps before Ken was all up in my shit. He grabbed my arm and twisted me back to face him.

"I warned you!" He said in a furious growl.

The next this I knew he had propped his foot up on the chair and I was bent over his thigh. His hand started crashing down ferociously on my vulnerable ass. I was shocked into a desperate fight to escape and yelling frantically for him to stop. I was so surprised by the turn of events I threw both hands back without thinking and without missing a single beat he had them both pinned up towards my lower back and continued to lay down thunderous swats.

"OWWW! KEN STOP!" I wailed in desperation.

"I told you, you would be sorry!" He spoke unemotionally.

It was at this point I remebered all the spectators I had been so worried about earlier.

 _God I am so stupidAhh that really burns right there!_ I thought to myself doing a mental facepalm.

I yelled, twisted, kicked, begged, wiggled, and begged some more but he didn't let up until finally I couln't take the heat and began sobbing and appologising honestly.

Then as if I had spoken some magical words during my blubbering he stopped. At this point I was too upset to move so he help me stand and instantly pulled me along behind him I thought he was taking me to the office but instead when I stopped rubbing my ass long enough to swipe tears from my blurred vision and found I was now facing a corner.

 _Dammit!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Dammit._

Facing a corner after having my ass handed to me just made me focus more on the sting...and the fact that a whole room full of people just watched me be spanked to tears like a freaking kid. I mean, I knew this was a possible outcome when I had come up with this plan, but with how well it had gone up to the point Ken grabbed me, I really thought I had pulled it off. Now not only am I going to have to figure out how to deal with all these new guys but I once again get to be the spectacle that shows them what can go down if you don't follow the rules.

 _It sucks just as bad the second time._ I thought to my self ruefully.

After I had calmed down enough to stop focusing on the new sting I was able to hear the snickers from the room behind me. This was beyond embarrasing. I felt a new sting at the back of my eyes at having to face them. Thankfully after the laughs died down Glen did the same thing to them he had done to my group and ordered everyone who had dove into eating to stand and face the wall.

 _At least there will be less of them after this meal._

I heard a few pairs of shuffling feet and then someone was standing close to my side huffing at the wall he was facing and mumbled curse words were streaming out of his mouth. I remembered how it went for me on my first day here and how I had kicked the wall along with my mumbling and how that had ended.

 _Maybe this guy will push the Cam's buttons enough he will be the next one getting all the unwanted attention._

I nearky cheered when the first _thump_ of the base board being kicked sounded into the now silent dining room.

"Do not kick my walls." Glen growled quietly, his knock-it-off tone sending warning vibes down _my_ back even though I hadn't done the kicking.

I couldn't help but hurriedly raise my hands to the back of my head as remembered that was expected when sent to face the wall.

The guy behind me apparently didn't feel the same vibes shooting from Glen because he snorted and after a few more quiet moments, _thump,_ sounded throughout the now silent dining room. I actually felt the glare sent in our directing and pushed myself further into the corner. I remember doing this same thing and at the time I didnt know what the results were going to be but now that I had been through this dance myself I knew that soon Glen would pounce like a raging bear on the unsupecting little deer and tear him up.

"Mr. Sanders, I don't know if you are purposely trying to push it but I promise you, I will not go easy on you because this is your first day." Glen spoke clearly with the same quiet edge as before.

I shivered at the warning and my ass twinged in remembrance of the multiple times I had ignored that voice and what the direct outcome had always been. I was just glad it wasn't me this time. Then what Glen had just said clicked and I jerked away from the corner to face the idiot who was testing Glen.

 _Mr. Sanders?_

My minds eye flashed to the only person I knew who's name was Sanders and if this guy was the same this was going to be bad. I turned my head towards the guy and, at seeing his familiar profile, I completely lost my shit.

All the memories I had of him from when he was the new kid at school in the sixth grade, all the way up to me dropping out of school because he made facing another year with him torturing me, all filled my head. Then all I could think or feel was rage. This is the guy who made my life a living hell for five years. This is the person who made school such a miserable place I quit.

I felt the familliar blackness come over me as I reacted to all the anger I had kept burried inside and lashed out. My fist connected to his face followed quickly by my other fist doing the same. Then I was on top of him throwing punch after punch at his face. It felt good to see him bleed after a perfect hit to his mouth.

 _For all the rumors that he spread all over the school._

Then I directed another two hits to his eye knowing it would swell and bruise.

 _For all the pictures he took of me in the locker room that he printed off and shared all over the school freshman year. The caption reading: world's smallest..._

After getting in the second hit to his eye an arm wrapped around my waist and I was flying through the air. I was able to kick out before I was dragged away and landed my foot square in his balls. I felt all the anger and satisfaction from beating up my school yard bully drain the second I was dropped onto my feet facing a pissed off Ken.

He stared at me silently for a long moment. Then asked in a deceptively calm tone, "Are you done?"

I practically choked on my tongue trying to get out a "Yes, Sir." and a vigorous nod.

"Good. Ray is going to take you to the office then." He said in dismissal before he walked around me and Ray.

I was dragged to the office by me ear and once there shoved face first into the corner.

It didn't take long for the realization of how many things I had just done wrong to start flooding in and for all the feeling of retribution to disappear. I had attacked him and beat him up. They probably had no idea why I did what I did and they would be seeing me as the bad guy right now.

 _Once again Sanders will look like the victim and I will be punished._

Except this time, unlike the times in school where he would set me up to get into trouble or harass me till I lashed out and then played victim to the teachers leaving me to get suspended, I hadn't been provoked. I knew the Cam's wouldn't let me use what had happened in the past as an excuse and I wouldn't have any way to get out of the whole I had just jumped into.

My mind kept replaying what I had just done along with things Sanders had done when we were in school together. How am I supposed to feel bad for getting a little revenge on someone who had done so many things to me.

He never left me alone. I tried all the things I was told to do when dealing with a bully and nothing ever got him off my back. I offered friendship when he first started poking fun at me on his first week of school. I thought he was just scared of being the new kid and maybe if I tried to be his friend then he wouldn't feel like he had to make himself look better by putting me and a few other kids down. I walked up to where he was sitting alone in lunch and sat down, then told him if he wanted to be friends with people it would be easier if he tried starting a conversation instead of making fun of everyone. I thought he was taking what I said to heart until he knocked the open milk box off my tray into my lap and then spent the rest of the day telling everyone I pissed myself.

I tried to avoid him after that but it was sixth grade so we had all the same classes together and our lockers were right across the hall from each other. We were only allowed to used the one bathroom at school during classes since all the classes we had were in one hallway. Then at lunch each grade had to sit at the same long bench table. The middle school was very small so wherever I went he was going to be there too, and he made sure I knew I couldn't get away. Those three years were unbearable but I knew the highschool was different so I wouldn't be stuck in such close quarters when I got there. It was like having a little sunshine at the end of a dark tunnel. I told myself every day that it wouldn't be like this in high school.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. High school was even worse because of what he did to me freshman year. He took pictures of me changing in the locker room. I was super skinny and the smallest kid in the school. I was changing out of my gym clothes into my school clothes and I had been in the process of putting on clean underwear. I had no idea the picture had been taken until the following day when I walked into the school and the printed pictures were everywhere. It was beyond humiliating and I was faced with multiple bullies then, my brother being one of them. My brother was a senior so he got his hands on one of the print outs and brought it home to show my sister. He had started threatening to take some pictures to share at school too because I was now a social outcast and he didn't want me anywhere near him. My sister had already started college and she thought what happened was awful but that didn't stop her from calling Little Aaron every time she called. It lasted the entire year. Girls were walking down the hall pointing at me and laughing. That was when I ended up getting suspended the first time.

I knew it had to be Sanders who took the picture. He was the only one I knew who would do it beacuse I had no other problems with anyone but him.

So when lunch came a week later and he approached me with a small group of kids he had made friends with over the years and even some new ones who were older, I knew this would be where he would brag about it. I could feel the whole lunch room go quiet as they approached me.

I felt all eyes one me but I was so fed up with him I didn't think I could handle his taunting especially with so many witnesses, so I poured some milk into my mashed potatoes and mixed them till it was super runny then when he got close enough I scooped a handfull and slung it at his face.

He completely froze as did everone else and his facial expression had nearly cracked me up but I wasn't done with my revenge, because in the silent of the lunch room I had to take a chance at changing the tides. So as any normal sane person would do I laughed and loudly said "Oh my God, you look like a cum guzzler!"

The silence lasted only a few seconds after my exclamation and everyone who had been in shock for a few seconds started laughing their asses off. I sat back down in my seat laughing gleefully. Then a hand landed on my shoulder and I was dragged off to the office where I received a one week suspension and my parents were called to come get me. My mom was the one who showed up and much to my humiliation the principal showed the picture saying he has been hearing and seeing a lot of things going on and so he understood my lashing out but I had never bothered to come to him about it, and that's when my problems at school became problems at home.

Everything went downhill from there. My older brother was asked by my parents to help me, wich he agreed to till we were alone then he threaten my life if I tried to talk to him in school and told me it was my problem not his so he wasn't interested in doing me any favors.

My dad was embarrassed by me after hearing my whole story about being bullied and basicllay stopped acknowledging me as being his because he now saw me as weak and he couldn't deal with it.

My mother started getting too involved at school and ended up ruining any kind of kudos I had earned with my 'cum guzzler' prank because she came to my school and protested my suspension and had what happened to me posted in the paper in an effort to get the favored principal fired but only causing more embarrassment.

My sophmore and junior year were filled with constant pranks and I was the butt of everyones jokes. My principal now hated me my teachers were misplacing most of my class work and all of the home work I did was marked as never turned in. I didn't realize untill mid terms in sophmore year that I was also getting behvior reports written on my record saying things like I was refusing to do my work or that I was disrespectful or walking out of class. My mom could not beleive that it was all lies and thought that I was thowing all her hard work on trying to get me justice in her face and being ungreatfull so in the end my parents pretended I didn't exist and in the middle of my junior year a new picture was posted all over the school. It was a photoshopped picture of me fucking a cow.

I turned around and walked out and never went back. I told my family at dinner that night I was done with school. My dad had jumped at the chance to get me away from him and his family by kicking me out and my mom had refused to even make eye contact. I had went to my brother's dorm and sat in his door and cried till he let me in then after I got a job I went to my sister's because it was closer to her...and the rest is history.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

I shifted on my feet again trying to ease the ache in my legs. I had been standing facing this corner for what had to be at least an hour and the Cam's still weren't in here. I just kept thinking about how I was going to tell them everything while somehow keeping Ken from going at me with a board and no matter how I spun the explanation in my mind I knew I wouldn't go unscathed at the end of this.

I knew the Cam's would come in and surround me, they always did when I made a huge mess, and then the interrogation would begin. I would tell them what they wanted to know, and they would tell me why what I did was wrong. Then they would tell me all the things I should have done instead and I would be feeling guilty by that point so I would agree just to get it all over with and then the sentencing would start.

I knew Ken was probably going to paddle me since the fight with Trevor had been when they had laid the law down on how fighting would be dealt with. I was also pretty sure Gordon or Ray would be scolding me about loosing my temper and acting irrationally.

All in all my day was going to go from bad to worse and there was no way to prevent it. The best thing I could do was try and convince them to do the punishments in my room on the third floor where it would be more private and I wouldn't have to face Sanders or any of the others. It would still suck to get my ass beat but it would suck more to have it happen in here where there was a chance of them hearing it.

 _How much worse will it be if I just snuck out of here and went to my room then refused to come back down._

I was in the process of weighing the outcome of that idea when the door opened and four sets of footsteps came in. I had spent the entire time in this corner thinking but the moment the Cam's entered the room it all vanished. All my ideas, all my explanations, all my pleas for leniency, all my hopes of convincing them to take this pow-wow up to the safety of my room dissolved into panic.

 _Oh my gawd I'm so dead!_

My brain shut off as I promptly burst into tears. The memories of what all I had been through in school along with the stress of facing punishment seemed to overwhelm me and I just pushed my face into the corner and silently began to cry.

I half expected to just be grabbed and thrown over the desk but instead I felt a gentle hand grab my arm and force me to turn and face them. I tried to keep my eyes on the floor and twisted my fingers into the fabric of my shirt, but my chin was tilted up and my blurry eyes met Ken's. I expected anger and disappointment but instead I saw worry.

"What happened Aaron?" He asked quietly.

The question had me going silent.

 _How do I even begin to explain just what all he had done to me?_

I wanted to answer; to explain everything, but the words just weren't there. I opened and closed my moth several times.

"How about you start with the fact you and Drake Sanders were in school together." Ray said. He always seem to know just what I needed to be able to get my bearings.

"Yes we were." I answered figuring they had seen thay in the background checks. "He moved to town when we were both in the sixth grade."

I ststarted to explain everything. All the hurt I had bottled up poured out and at the end I found my self sitting on the couch between Gordon and Glen tucked under Glen's arm leaning into him, Ray and Ken were sitting on the coffee table directly in front of me. They were all enraptured by my story, each one of them looking angrier by the minute as I described it all. I fekt releived to have them on my side and seeing that they understood my anger and maybe even wanting to go kick Sander's ass on my behalf.

When I finished telling them how I ended up in the situation they found me they were all silent for several long moments.

Gordon broke the heavy silence with a long sigh. "Well you dont have to worry about being bullied like that ever again Aaron. We all love you and you can always come to us and we will help. We would never leave you to suffer like you did then. I am happy you found your way here even though the path that brought you here was awful and lonely, you are with us now and never have to feel alone like that again. You understand what I'm saying?" He asked while staring into my eyes, letting me see that he meant each and every word.

I took a deep breath feeling the weight off all that had happened fall off my back with his words. He was right, I was loved and cared for here and I was happy that I had ended up here. They were all like my uncles and I would always have them in my corner. "I love you guys totoo and I am glad this is where I ended up." I said greatfully.

"We will all be having a word with Drake, and letting him know he is to stay away from you. Any time you feel threatened by him or just want to be away from him you find one of us and we will take care of it, I promise you." Glen said goving me a squeeze.

I looked at him with wode eyes. "So you are going to let him stay? Even after everything I just told you?" I asked becoming hysterical.

I had thought that me opening up might convince them to kick him to the curb.

"Calm Aaron, he will not be here for long. We have another place we can send him to be taken care of." Ken said as he reached out and squeezed my knee.

I instantly began to calm down knowing he would be leaving hopefully soon. "How long?" I asked hopeful they would say tomorrow.

"We arent the only people in the world who take in troubled kids and set them straight." Ray said with a smirk. "It might take a few days to get ahold of them and find a place for him but I assure you, he will be going. You are part of our family. Your needs are important to us. We still want to help him but we will do so by finding him some one on one attention. I think he will probably need someone who will keep him on a tighter leash then what we can give with as many kids as we take in a year."

I thought about that for a moment. It was true that with a new group being here they would have to spread their attention around so they can helo everyone. I know Drake would probably have a lot of chances to start bullying if he wasnt the center of attention. I guess I could put up with his presence for a few days espeacially sonce I wouldn't be trapped with him like I felt like I was then. I am one of the Cam's now I have my own room on the rhird floor I work on the third floor so I won't be seeing him other than meals.

"You promise it wont be too long?" I asked hoping they would work quickly to send him away.

"We promise." They all said in unison.

I exhaled a long breath feeling that last of my worries about Sanders go.

"You know you are still in trouble though?" Ray asked looking at me sternly. "We talked about you not loosing your temper.

"And me and you talked about not acting on impulse." Gordon added also lookong stern.

"You will most deffinitely be getting paddled for fighting because we have talked about that also?" Ken said standing ominously.

I looked between the three of them in shock feeling my stomach drop.

"But I told you everything! Everything he did to me! He deserved what he got and more!" I felt betrayed like they were about to take his side.

"We aren't saying that what he did to you was right or that you were wrong for feeling the way you do, but you were wrong to attack him the way you did. You could have seriously hurt him." he seemed to be getting more upset as he spoke.

"What about the next time you run into someone who has wronged you in the past? Would you think that becuase this time you were right in getting your revenge then the next time you will be right too?" Ken asked seriously.

"Noone has ever messed with me the way he did. It lasted for _years_ Ken. I had noone and he took advantage of that." I anwered stubbornly not wanting to accept that I was wrong.

"We do not have the right to cause someone harm the way you did today Aaron, just as he had no right to hurt you like he did. Getting him back did not change the past or teach him anything. He deserves to be taught right from wrong in a safe way. We, as in Me, Gordon, Glen, Ray, and _You_ , are all responsible for our own actions. We hold eachother to a higher standard because we want to show these kids what is right. You are being watched by young men who have not had a good upbringing and need guidance. Today your actions were meant to hurt. That is not acceptable." Ken wasn't willing to let it go.

"You will always have the right to defend yourself Aaron but that is not what happened today. Is it?" Glen spoke quietly giving me another squeeze.

I felt my eyes tear up knowing they were right. I had known since I was pulled off Sanders and stood to face Ken's disappointed eyes that I had made a mistake. I should not have lost my temper the way I did, I acted on my anger when I jumped on top of him and I was the one who was the bully today when I was throwing punches with the intention to do as much damage as I could.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly my heart rate increasing because I knew what was coming.

Ray stood grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand. "Let's go up to your room." He said as he draped an arm over my shoulder and lead me to the door.

"Wait your not gonna do it in here?" I asked surprised at not having to beg to be taken to my room away from listening newcomers.

He stopped and looked at me with both eyebrows raised. "Do you not remember the five new kids wandering around?"

I huffed at his sarcasm and started off to my room ignoring his chuckle.


End file.
